pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Snivy
Ash's Snivy is the fourth Pokémon that Ash obtained in Unova. Biography Snivy first appeared in Snivy Plays Hard to Catch!, where it was caught by Ash and the gang stealing food from them. Iris and Cilan believed that she deemed her previous Trainer unworthy of her and so abandoned them, after they witnessed her high-level attacks. Ash then chased after Snivy through all of the episode, using each member of his team in turn to battle her, however the majority of his team (Pikachu, Oshawott and Tepig) were affected by Snivy's Attract, forcing Ash to recall each of them. It wasn't until Pidove offered to battle did Ash manage to hold his own Snivy, as her Attract had no effect on Pidove (due to her also being female, something Ash was not aware of until this point). Snivy broke out of the first Pokeball attempt and fought back, but she decided that Ash was a worthy trainer and allowed Ash to catch her. She was sent out twice during Ash's five-on-five battle with Trip in A Rival Battle for Club Champ! . She first battled Trip's Servine and won with the help of her Attract. She then battled Trip's Frillish after Pidove was defeated, leaving her as Ash's only hope. Ash had no knowledge of Frillish's Cursed Body ability, so he commanded Snivy to use Vine Whip, which was then disactivated. With knowledge of the ability, she fires a Leaf Storm, but is countered by Protect, and after exchanging Night Shade and Leaf Storm attacks, the male Frillish dodges Attract. Ash takes a risk and uses Leaf Blade, which does massive damage. It does not knock him out, and is de-activated. Snivy endures Water Pulse easily, but the resulting confusion results in Frillish's Hex knocking her out. In Emolga and the New Volt Switch!, she battled against Bianca's Pignite after Iris' Emolga summoned it using Volt Switch. It later develops a rivalry with Emolga, as she is unimpressed with Emolga's attitude. It continuously uses Vine Whip to bring Emolga back after she tries to escape and also when Snivy showed the gang who had caused the fight between Ash's Pokémon. However, despite this, Snivy saved Emolga (as well as Axew and Oshawott) from a wild Simisear. Their rivalry was put on hold when Snivy and Emolga worked together to destroy a boulder that was about to crush the Simisear. However, the rivalry did not disappear, as shown when Snivy and Emolga looked quickly away from each other in disgust after catching each others' eye. Snivy and Emolga's rivalry was shown again in Facing Fear With Eyes Wide Open!. Ash used Snivy to battle against Trip's Servine again in Ash and Trip's Third Battle!. While Trip mocked him for not evolving her, she proved to be Servine's equal, countering Leaf Tonado with Leaf Storm and dodges Cut. However, this time her Attract was blocked by Servine's Leaf Tornado and her Leaf Blade was overpowered by Servine's Cut. In Cilan Versus Trip, Ash Versus Georgia!, Snivy was used against Georgia's Pawniard during the second round of the Don Battle Tournament, however, she struggled against the powerful Pokémon, having Attract fail when Pawniard also turned out to be female. Pawniard maintained the advantage, and also threatened the Grass Snake Pokemon with a powerful Guillotine. However, she managed to defeat Pawniard in the next episode, by somehow using Leaf Blade to hit Pawniard dead-on while avoiding Guillotine and knocked her out with Leaf Storm. Georgia, however blamed the loss on the terrain, which caused Pawinard to get stuck, and she also didn't lose to a Dragon type, so she didn't care too much. In Battle for the Underground!, all of the Pokemon were captured by Team Rocket. Pikachu, who did not have a Pokeball and was locked in a cage, used Electro Ball on Snivy's Pokeball, realeasing her. Snivy used her vines to let out several of the groups Pokemon, all of which proved useful for making an escape. She also used her vines to switch the direction of the tracks, allowing the Pokemon to get away from Team Rocket's train car. When Ash got on the train via Ingo and Emmet, she was used alongside Pikachu to battle Dr. Zager and his helicopter. She used Leaf Storm on the helicopter propellor, jamming it up, and allowing Piachu to destroy the containment unit with Electro Ball. In Dazzling the Nimbasa Gym!, Ash used Snivy against Elesa. She went up against Elesa's Emolga. Since they were both female, so Attract proved to be ineffective. Emolga finally defeated Snivy with several powerful Acrobatics and Aerial Ace attacks. In A Maractus Musical!, Snivy was used alongside Pikachu and Tepig in Ash's very first triple battle against Tobio's Maractus trio. Even when their combinations of Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, and Leaf Storm, were being used, the battle was postponed due to Cacchin making them all fall down. In Stopping the Rage of Legends! (Part 1), Snivy tried to halt the rampage of Tornadus and Thundurus. She landed a hit on Tornadus with Leaf Storm, but it simply swatted her away with Hurricane. using Leaf Storm.]]In Scraggy and the Demanding Gothita!, Snivy was happy to see Axew and Scraggy getting along despite them both losing in a battle. When Katharine's Gothita and Scraggy escaped and then followed by Axew in the middle of the night, Snivy followed them closely, and saves them from an attack caused by a wild Garbodor that Gothita disrupted. The next day, Ash used Snivy against Katharine's Gothita after he made a bet involving Scraggy, which ended in an easy victory for her, as Gothita was a weak and inexpericed foe and was no match for the Grass Snake Pokemon. In Battling the King of the Mines!, Snivy was used in a Gym battle against Clay's Palpitoad. She used Attract to immobilized it and then hitting it with Vine Whip and Leaf Blade and finally defeated it with Leaf Storm. She went up against Clay's Excadrill and after her attacks were being blocked by Excadrill's Rapid Spin, Snivy got knocked out with a powerful Horn Drill. In Evolution by Fire!, Snivy was disgusted by Shamus, Tepig's former trainer. She volunteered to battle against Shamus's Emboar and Heatmor alongside Tepig. When Tepig was depressed, Snivy slapped Tepig with Vine Whip. In the battle against Shamus, she battled well despite the type disadvantage, even landing an Attract on his Emboar, and pulverizing it with Vine Whip, however Heatmor's Fury Swipes snapped him out of it. Tepig was un-motavated, but as Shamus was about to land a Flare Blitz/Fire Spin combo on Tepig, Snivy saved Tepig, getting knocked out in the process, but her loss brought back his motavation. In Kyurem vs. The Sword of Justice, Snivy is annoyed by the male Pokemon (and male humans) while resting on a train, and eventally scares them off with Iris after Scraggy falls on her. She is also used to save Scraggy with Vine Whip after he misses the train. In Beauties Battling for Pride and Prestige!, she faced off against the Flower Garden Trio. Ash used Snivy up against Moira's Cinccino in a test of strength on a balance beam. She overpowers Cinccino and throws her into the mud, but the special oils on her fur allowed her to rub the oil off, which was cheating. When Ash was about to actually battle Cinccino, Iris intervined, who hated Moria's arrogant attitude. Snivy used her Leaf Storm to rub the oil off of Cinccino's fur, so that when Cinccino (along with Moira) fell into the mud, she was unable to clean herself off. In Cameron's Secret Weapon!, Snivy was the sixth Pokémon Ash chose to use during his Vertress Conference battle with Cameron, sending her out to face Cameron's Riolu. Riolu started the battle with a Vacuum Wave, which Snivy was easily able to dodge before attacking the Emanation Pokémon with Leaf Blade. Riolu, however, recovered and used Copycat, striking Snivy back with her own attack. Next Riolu used Vacuum Wave again, forcing Snivy to jump out of the way and allowing Riolu to grab her in order to use Force Palm on her. Riolu carried on with a Circle Throw, sending the Grass Snake Pokémon flying into the arena wall. Snivy, however, just got mad for getting thrown around, and started a comeback. First she fired a Leaf Storm, forcing Riolu to dodge it and allowing her to grab the Emanation Pokémon with Vine Whip and slam it into the field. Riolu then fired another Vacuum Wave attack, which Snivy shrugged off easily. But when it tried to repeat the same move, Snivy dodged it with her vines and used Leaf Storm to hit Riolu, causing serious damage. Unfortunately for Snivy and Ash, while Riolu tried to struggle to his feet and almost fainted, the severe pain resulted in Riolu suddenly evolving into Lucario, a much more formidable opponent, who got his strength back. When the battle continued in the next episode, Snivy fought bravely against her evolved opponent. She struck with a powered up Leaf Blade (from Overgrow), which inflicted serious damge, however Lucario hit her with Force Palm. Snivy bombarded him with numberous brutal Vine Whips, but Lucario caught them and used Circle Throw, and finished her with Aura Sphere, leaving only Pikachu to battle the powerful foe. In BW121, she was used to battle aginst two Golurk controlled by Colress. Despite the notable size difference, Snivy is able to bring them down with Leaf Storm, but she had to be returned to her Pokeball when Colress turned his mind control device on them. Battles Known moves Gallery Trivia * It is suggested that Snivy is one of the few Snivy's who abandoned their previous trainers since they saw the trainer as unworthy or incompetent. Which could explain her high level grass moves and Attract, although it may be possible Snivy was strong before all this. ** During Ash and Snivy's first encounter, Snivy displayed surprise at how Ash protected Pikachu and even thought about it a little. This could possibly mean Snivy had some troubled relation with a previous trainer. * Snivy was the only Pokémon on Ash's team to ever defeat Trip's Servine. After Pikachu lost to it, Snivy was able to defeat it using attract. She later lost to Trip's Frillish due to it's Cursed Body. * She may have traits similar to Ash's Grass starters: being a prime battler as in Ash's Sceptile, being a protector as in Ash's Bulbasaur, if counted being a female Grass-type as in Ash's Bayleef and taking charge as in Ash's Torterra when it was Turtwig. * Snivy is Ash's sixth Pokémon to battle its evolved form. The other five were Pikachu, Sceptile as a Treecko, Corpish, Buizel, and Gliscor as a Gligar. ** It is also the third of Ash's Pokemon to actally defeat it's evolved form, behind Pikachu and Buizel. * Snivy is Ash's second confirmed female Grass-type starter (the first being Bayleef). * Snivy is Ash's only Pokémon to know the move Attract. * All of Snivy's Grass-type moves are also known by Ash's other Grass-type Starters. ** Vine Whip is also known by Bulbasaur and Bayleef. ** Leaf Blade is also known by Sceptile. ** Leaf Storm is also known by Torterra and Sceptile. * Snivy has developed a rivalry with Iris' Emolga. ** Interestingly, they are both the only female Pokémon currently on the main cast that know Attract. ** The two have somewhat opposite personalities; Snivy is calm, collected, mature and willing to fight her own battles no matter how tough her opponent may be, while Emolga is childish, deceptive, lazy and unwilling to battle seriously and/or tricks/forces others to battle for her (by using Volt Switch). * Snivy is Ash's first Unova Pokémon confirmed to be female. * Snivy seems to care about Ash's other Pokémon, an example of this was her saving Ash's Tepig in BW079. * Snivy was the the fifth grass-type Pokémon to be captured by Ash. First was Bulbasaur, second was Bayleef, third was Sceptile, and fourth was Torterra. ** Interestingly, all five of his grass types are the region's starters. * Snivy is Ash's second grass-type pokemon to unleash Overgrow, the first was Sceptile. pl:Snivy Asha Category:Female Pokémon Category:Grass Pokémon